


Day Nine - Castle/Palace

by ShortyStacks, Skiewrites



Series: Linktober 2020 [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linktober, Linktober 2020, i had a sad thought
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortyStacks/pseuds/ShortyStacks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: Link collapsed onto his knees in the tough summer grass. The sound of carnage and death, of screams and agony, filled his world as he watched the massive mass of this twisted form of Ganon ravage the Castle he called home.
Series: Linktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949662
Kudos: 14





	Day Nine - Castle/Palace

**Author's Note:**

> I had only one thought:
> 
> what if Wars was the Link from 10,000 years before wild? the original one to fight the calamity.


End file.
